


Proposals and Memory Charms

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, gone wrong, it works out though no worries, like wrong wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: Sirius proposes (he tries to, at least.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Proposals and Memory Charms

This isn’t how Sirius thought today would go.

He throws the cushion in his hand behind his back and instantly picks up another one. What he’s looking for isn’t under cushion number two, and Sirius wants to scream and he’s sweating way too much for it—

“Regulus!” Sirius practically shouts when Regulus picks up, his phone lodged between his shoulder and ear. He drops the second pillow and is now kneeling, looking underneath the couch itself. “Regulus. I _lost_ it.”

The other end of the phone is silent for longer than Sirius would like. Finally, Regulus says, “Am I supposed to telepathically know what you’re referring to, Sirius?”

Sirius’ hand tightens around the remote he found under the couch and he wants to yank Regulus’ hair out. He does _not_ have time for smartass-ness right now. “I swear, Regulus. The stupid ass ring you picked out with me last Valentine’s. Regulus. The ring. I can’t find it and it’s Re’s birthday and—”

“Oh,” Regulus breathes. There is so much noise coming from his end of the phone. Sirius would feel bad about calling him while he’s at work but Sirius is desperate and he’s never been known for being considerate. He’ll buy Regulus some ‘I’m sorry’ chocolate. Or something. “That’s— not ideal. Okay. Have you checked your pockets?”

“Of course I checked my pockets you absolute fucking— Regulus, I swear, Remus will arrive any second and I am not planning to propose without a fucking ring, so—" 

There’s a soft intake of breath from behind him, and only in the absolute fuckery that is Sirius Black’s life would all the things that need to happen actually happen, one by one by one, for Remus to get home and walk in on Sirius saying _that._ What are the chances? Very low, and Sirius doesn’t turn around because he doesn’t really know what to do. He closes his eyes, tries to steady his breath, when suddenly, there’s a crash. Sirius hears glass breaking, he feels his magic explode all around, and this is _definitely_ not what Sirius thought would happen today.

**…**

“You _obliviated_ him?”

Sirius stands up as soon as he sees Regulus approach him. He scowls. “I did _not_ obliviate Remus! My wand wasn’t even with me, it was with him! I swear I didn’t. I didn’t do anything. I was just— I didn’t! I— How is Remus? Is he okay? Does he remem—”

“As far as memory charms go,” Regulus says, interrupting Sirius, “that one was rather underwhelming. The senior healer said that it must have been cast very halfheartedly—” Regulus raises an eyebrow, “— or, knowing what I know now, accidentally. Really, Sirius? Unexpected Magic? What are you, four?”

“Regulus,” Sirius grits. “Remus. Is he—”

“Oh, he’s wonderful. I think he doesn’t exactly like you all that much at the moment, though. Are those flowers?”

Sirius holds the bouquet a little tighter. “Yes, they are. I would’ve never guessed the St Mungo’s gift shop had something this tasteful. Anyway. Doesn’t matter. I’m glad I didn’t propose back home. What kind of proposal would that have been, you know?”

“What kind of fucking proposal is _this_?”

Sirius bites his cheek. “A memorable one.”

Regulus blinks and snorts as if he can’t help it. “Touché, brother. The ring, where did you find it?”

“What is Re’s room number?” Sirius asks, ignoring Regulus’ question.

“two two four, this floor— hey,” Regulus says before Sirius leaves. “good— good luck, Sirius.”

Sirius stares at Regulus for a second. “You’re my best man, you know. Buy a suit because there is a no wizarding robe policy, okay?”

Regulus suddenly looks awkward, but he almost always looks awkward so Sirius isn’t all that bothered. If they weren’t raised the way they were, Sirius thinks Regulus would be fidgeting or shifting his weight. He isn’t. He clears his throat. “I always thought— I mean, I assumed— James.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “James will be Remus’ best man, Reg. _Honestly.”_

Regulus obviously wants to say something, probably sarcastic, probably sweet, with a definite aftertaste of self-consciousness, but Sirius starts walking before giving him the chance.

**…**

Remus is scowling at him. And, well. Sirius is expecting this. He closes the door behind him and starts talking before really knowing what point he wants to make. “I have flowers, and—”

Remus is sitting on the hospital bed with what seems to be three hundred pillows behind his back, and a soft-looking blanket on his lap. He narrows his eyes even more. “Great. You can shove them—”

“I have flowers,” Sirius starts again, walking until he sits near Remus’ blanketed feet, setting the flowers near the foot of the bed, “a ring, and a peace treaty? At least, it could be one. If you let me talk. Let me?”

Remus’ eyes soften, the smallest bit, and it makes it a little harder for Sirius to speak knowing that for a lot of people, that wouldn’t be noticeable. But it is noticeable for Sirius, and isn’t that why he’s proposing in the first place? Because he knows Remus more than he knows his actual self?

“Uhm, Yes. Flowers and peace treaties and— well. I didn’t obliviate you, firstly— apparently I’m four and can’t control magic anymore. But that’s beside the point. Second point, Happy birthday! I already told you, but many happy returns, Re, all that bull— A ring—” The ring is in Sirius’ hand instantly as he summons it, “— a ring. I could’ve summoned it instead of ruining our couch but I guess I wasn’t thinking. It was in my pocket. Don’t tell Regulus that, though. It’s a secret.”

Sirius swallows, he feels like he can’t breathe with how nervous he is, but he leans in next to Remus anyway, holding the silver band so that the extra fluorescent light hits the RJBL engraved on the inside. 

Sirius starts talking, again, because Remus hasn’t told him to stop yet. “BL as in Black-Lupin. We can change it if you want. I don’t mind Lupin-Black or just Lupin or— I think you get the point. Do you like the ring? Reggie said you’d like something simple but we could change it if you don’t. We could get a new one tomorrow, assuming you say yes. Which I definitely don’t want to assume! Trust me, I just—"

Remus snorts, suddenly. He holds out his hand. “Let me see.”

Sirius blinks. “What? I thought you were furious.”

Remus raises an eyebrow and tries not to smile and Sirius _knows_ that. “Do you want me to be furious?”

“No! Of cou— that’s not what I meant. Do you like Black-lupin? Are you— did you say yes?”

Remus _is_ smiling, now. “I would’ve said yes if you didn’t have a ring. I would’ve said yes if you didn’t have a fucking face, Sirius. God.”

“Will you say yes now?”

“Very smooth. I don’t think you asked me a question at all, Sirius.”

Sirius closes his eyes. “I fucked it up.”

“Not more than you did the first time, love. You’re all good.”

Sirius opens one eye. Remus is laughing. Sirius tries not to, but he starts laughing along with him and this could’ve definitely gone worse. “You horrible—” Sirius takes Remus’ left hand and puts the ring on his fourth finger and just like that, they’re engaged and it’s easier than Sirius thought it would be. His heart doesn’t feel heavy and he definitely doesn’t want to cry. He’s just happy. More than he ever thought was possible.

Remus’ eyes are shiny as he looks at the ring, then he looks at Sirius and Sirius is going to explode. He kisses Remus, instead.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Remus whispers. “Truly. Even if you’re the only person in the whole entire world that something like this would happen to. Maybe because of it.”

“I can’t wait to marry you. No even if.”

“Ugh.”

“You’re the one that started it!” Sirius exclaims, and Remus starts laughing again.

“Are these from here?” Remus asks suddenly, pointing at the flowers.

“Yes.”

“Wow. They’re really pretty. I would’ve never guessed.”

“Right! I told Regulus. I better get him. I want to get out of here. Pasta for dinner?”

Remus nods, and he calls out for Sirius when Sirius is mostly outside the room.

Sirius pokes his head inside. “Yes, Re?”

“How long have you had this ring?”

“Like, last week,” Sirius lies.

“You are such a bad liar.”

“Since Valentine’s. Was supposed to propose to you then.”

“But?”

“But I’m the fakest fucking Gryffindor ever. I got scared”

Remus grins, and Sirius leaves to get Regulus, thinking of how well that went. Very well, very memorable, a little bit chaotic (but they are marauders and it would have been foolish not expecting chaos). All in all, absolutely inexplicably perfect (to them, at least).

**Author's Note:**

> Could these losers be any cuter??


End file.
